This invention relates to burners for petroleum or gas burning fireplaces, fire pits, stoves, ovens and similar devices (collectively “Firepits”), and more particularly toward burner apparatuses that provide natural looking amber flames and cleaner emissions.
Firepits fueled by combustible gas or petroleum are common in the industry. These devices have numerous drawbacks. One such drawback is that the flames produced by such devices do not appear natural. That is, the flames have some portion that appears blue due to the burning of the petroleum or natural gas fuel. Natural fires do not have this blue portion of the flame. Enthusiasts of these devices would like to have the devices appear as natural as possible. To that end, developing an apparatus that minimizes the blue portion of the flame such that it is almost nonexistent is very desirable.
Another drawback of the devices currently in the marketplace is that many of them produce harmful emissions. A burner apparatus that provides a cleaner burn with less carbon monoxide emissions and less residue is also very desirable.